


Seabreeze Friendship

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Just Makoto slacking off on his work, M/M, cute fluff, its really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Makoto thinks about Haru while trying to do his English homework





	

**Author's Note:**

> I based this on one of his character songs, Seabreeze Friendship, so I thought the cute college fluff of Makoto thinking of Haru and being scared to admit his feelings was a nice idea. It's short i know but if this is a good enough story, I'll write a Haru version!

Makoto Tachibana was sitting at his desk in his Tokyo apartment, his pen in his mouth as he looked at the work in front of him. Normally, Makoto probably would have it had finished within a few minutes. Then he was on the next assignment for another class. 

But Makoto's mind was wandering to his best friend Haruka Nanase, who he had grown up with since before elementary school. And no matter how hard Makoto tried to focus on the assignment, he couldn't stop thinking about Haru. 

And it was the little things like Haru's eye sparkle when he saw water, How cute Haru looked in the morning with messy hair. Makoto slapped the sides of his face. He shouldn't be having thoughts about his best friend like that. 

He started writing again and stopped. He thought about Haru's swimming too. How peaceful and free he looked in the water. Makoto chuckled to himself. He supposed that's why Haru swam free. He just felt free in the water. Then again, Makoto didn't know much about Haru's home life, outside of his parents being gone throughout high school. 

He supposed it was nothing to serious. Haru never acted like he was abused or neglected. He seemed to be used to living on his own, but he mentioned that he had a grandmother in the past, so perhaps she raised him when his parents were not able to. 

Makoto then remembered middle school. He and Haru joined the swim club the first year, but quit the rest of middle school. Makoto joined the basketball club with Kisumi and Haru joined the Art club. But Makoto remembered having to watch Haru, for a solid week after he fainted from low blood sugar.

But in truth Makoto probably had to admit that high school was the best and worst years of their lives. A lot of things happened with the two of them, but they made the best of it. 

Makoto smiled and sighed. He supposed that's what he liked about Haru. He has a lot of determination and usually doesn't back down. But under the layers of stoic behavior is a good guy.  
Makoto looked at the picture himself and Haru on his desk and whispered with a smile on his face, “Maybe I'll the courage to tell you how I really feel about you one day…” 

Because the more Makoto thought about it, he blushed a lot around Haru, the smallest things Haru did made him blush. He guessed Rin was right a year ago when he said Makoto probably had feelings for Haruka. 

But he didn't have the nerve to say I love you to his childhood friend. But one day he would.


End file.
